


one pair of matching bookends

by ifreet



Category: Slings & Arrows, due South
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mistaken Identity, identical cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From lucifuge's prompt: Fraser and Geoffrey are distant cousins. Set just prior to Call of the Wild and a year or two before THE Hamlet production.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one pair of matching bookends

Ray was so stunned to see Fraser sweeping a woman into a passionate liplock right on the busy sidewalk that he overlooked everything else wrong with the picture. He was still staring when another Fraser stepped out of the building, spotted the kissing version, and shook his head ruefully. Ray briefly, ridiculously wondered whether they were cloning Frasers up in Canada, and if so, whether he could get one of his own. Then Fraser number two noticed him, and smiled and waved him over.  
  
"Ray! What are you doing here?"  
  
Not creepily hanging around the theater district, on the off chance he might run into Fraser just because he'd said something about going to see a play, that's for sure, because Ray was over his whole stalker phase. He shrugged. "I was in the area."  
  
Fraser smiled at him as though Ray had given a real and good answer, and Ray found himself smiling back helplessly. After a moment, Fraser did a little blink-shake and turned to the still embracing couple. "Geoffrey. Geoffrey. Geoffrey."  
  
Geoffrey made an irritated noise and flapped his hand in a clear 'go-away' gesture. The woman laughed, the sound smothered against the Fraser look-alike's mouth. Not that he was an exact look-alike -- for one thing, Geoffrey wore his hair longer, long enough to curl around the woman's fingers. And although Fraser didn't exactly blend in when he wore his usual red get-up, at least it was clearly a uniform, not ... whatever that was Geoffrey was wearing. Were those tights?  
  
Fraser gave a small, put-upon sigh. "Ellen, I need to borrow your boyfriend for a moment."  
  
Ellen pushed Geoffrey back to answer, amusement written all over her face as Geoffrey moved his attention to her neck. "Good luck with that. You know what he's like after a performance like that."  
  
"And by 'like that,' you mean amazing, right? Did you hear that applause? We were amazing!" Geoffrey whooped and picked up Ellen, swinging them around in a circle, and Fraser stepped neatly out of the way of her kicking feet.  
  
"Yes, you were wonderful," Fraser agreed, managing to sound both dry and sincere. Ray was impressed. "Now let me introduce you."  
  
"A fan?" Geoffrey asked, letting Ellen slide back down to her feet. She grinned, keeping an arm looped around him, and Ray felt a pang, remembering what it was like to be young and in love -- though given the close resemblance to Fraser, Geoffrey couldn't be all that young. He glanced at Fraser, who maybe looked a bit wistful himself -- if Ray wasn't just seeing what he wanted to see.  
  
"A friend. Geoffrey, this is Ray Vecchio, detective first grade with the Chicago police department. Ray, this is my third cousin once removed, Geoffrey Tennant."  
  
"Please don't sing the Patty Duke theme," Geoffrey said, extending his hand to shake. "Believe me, we've heard it before."


End file.
